Cowboys and Hunters DON'T Mix
by Equestrian Star
Summary: Jake and Sam are together now so are Jen a Darrel. so that leaves Quinn. A new girl in town, will Quinn be the one to claim her heart? Can Quinn mend her broken heart before she has to leave? OuinnX? update offen! REVIEW!
1. The Black Flash

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfict so I'm still kind of new to this…. Wish me luck!.. I hope you enjoy my story! **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Terri Farley except Rose! She's my creation!**

**QuinnPOV**

_Man is everyone falling in love around! Besides me! Ugh! _

"Hey! Quinn dude! Hurry up! You're riding drag!" called Jake trotting next to his girlfriend Sam, pulling me out of my daze. I loped Phoenix, my blood red mustang around coming behind them.

"hey you two get a room!" Sam's face turned a bright red. Jake just chuckled.

"Jealous _big_ bro?"

"Of _you_ never."

"_right_"

"Don't worry, Quinn you'll find someone _eventually_." Sam smiled _oh so sweetly_, I just smile as sweetly back and galloped a head.

A few hours later [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Man, this is getting boring, I love cattling and everything but do I wish something would change it up around here. Practically same routine everyday. Waking up at dawn, riding out, blah blah blah blah… Whoa! What was that flash of black?! A flash of black came out of the forest out of nowhere! _

_I know weird thing happen in the forest but what the heck was that??!!_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

RosePOV

Michael and me soared over the 3foot fence railing. His silkily black tail gleaming in the sun's rays. Landing in a smooth gallop on the soft mushy ground of the field. That jump a breeze for Michael. _Man, am I going to miss the wide open field when I go compete again. Oh hey other riders! Must be the neighbors!_

**QuinnPOV**

_Whoa…_

_I think I just saw a black horse fly over the fence. _It soared over so graceful it looked like a crow flying. Stunned Jake, Sam, me stared at the approaching rider.

"Looks like we got a hunter in the wrong field." Jake muttered.

"I haven't seen a hunter since Stacey moved! I thought only cowboys survived out here." Sam whispered. I didn't say a single thing. Just starred dumbfounded at the up coming rider. So graceful, not moving an inch from the saddle. Like horse and rider one. The horse slowed to a trot and walked toward us. The rider dressed like she was at a show, navy blue hunter's coat w/ a polo under, and a velvet helmet and leather black gloves. **(I've got pics. on my page of the outfit)**

"Um, Hi! I'm Rose. I just moved… in near here." The rider said nervously. Taking off her helmet extending a hand for us to shake. _Dang she was beautiful! And her hair! A black mane falling to her mid back._

"Hi I'm Samantha Foster, but call me Sam. This is Jake Ely" motioning to her right at Jake "And Quinn Ely" then to me. Rose shook hands w/ Sam, but didn't shake hands w/ 'cause Witch pinned her ears back at the new horse.

"Sorry, Witch tends to bit." Jake muttered.

"It's 'kay." Rose answered. _Her voice it has an interesting accent like an English accent, yet not just that though. _She smiled up at me, her hand extended for me to shake. I almost forgot to shake her hand, dang her eyes are like hypnotizing, I feel like I look into them forever, an amazing color like a lilac purple. I must have looked like an idiot! She had a firm grip. _I guess she isn't a total city-slacker, 'cause you know _English_ riders… such wimps. That's why cowboys and English riders never mixed. though I could have swaired I also felt something else, but I just shook it off._

RosePOV

I rode over to the group of riders. "Um, Hi! I'm Rose. I just moved… in near here." I stuttered. It must be so weird for someone to ride them out of nowhere.

_Samantha looked nice I bet we could be friends while I'm here. Jake look friendly as well too, judging by how Sam said Jake's name I'm guessing that their going out. Quinn, oh man did he look gorgeous, like tall dark and handsome w/ his broad-brimmed black cowboy hat. I shook Sam's hand then went to shake Jake's but his mare looked like she was ready to bit Michael's muzzle off. So walked I Michael over to Quinn to shake his hand, he hesitated, I wasn't sure of why, but I hope I don't look too bad, I haven't had this much sun since I grew up in Texas. I could feel the warmth of his hand through my leather glove and maybe something else like an electric pulse. _

**Sorry about my some of my mistakes. I'm only human, so I'll always have them. I hoped you like it so far. Review so I know if I'm doing good or I need to change something. Remember this is my first story so I might have some confusion in this. Just ask me if you have a question. I'll update soon! **

**~Heart ya'll**

**Equestrian Star**

**PS I'll have pictures up on my page too. maybe i'll find pics of Rose too.**


	2. Grand Prix

**A N**: Thank you to I Am A Cowgirl and Jakesluvr for reviewing. And thanks Afta4ever for subscripting to my story! Also others who have reviewed!! Love ya'll! (saying ya'll is kind of my thing 'cause I'm from Texas)

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Terri Farley except Rose! She's my creation!

**Third Person POV**

So they rode ahead catching up with the herd. Letting out a low whistle Jake said "Nice horse, what breed is he. Looks like a stallion."

"Yeah, this is Michael Angelo. He's a pure bred Holstein Hunter's stallion." Rose replied proudly. (Hunter is a style of English riding, but not actually hunting. Like equitation or show jumping.)

"You better watch out for Linc. He likes showy horses especially stallions." Sam said teasingly, but with a warning tone too.  
"I'll keep my eyes out for Linc, after I first know who he is."

"He's this jerk, who acts like he belongs here with all his high classy stuff. But really it looks like he would fit in better at Holly Wood." Sam spat the words as if they were a bad taste.  
"Is he really _that_ bad? Surly he can't be, right?" Rose wondered.

"Just wait till you meet him." Jake chuckled

"Yeah if you're lucky you'll miss him today and live another day without meeting the bustard. Those who haven't met him yet are lucky, I must say." Quinn chuckled too.

"Ok, so I'll avoid meeting him today." Rose said taking Quinn's advice.

"That's reminds me, I 'd like to meet your parents too by the way 'cause it'll look a bit strange to have a stranger riding with ya'll."

"I'll ride with you up to my dad. Dad's riding up front with Dallas and some of the other boys. There's a river just over head we can cut over to catch up with them. Hope Michael here isn't afraid of a bridge." Sam said teasingly.

"That won't be a problem for him." Replied Rose with a twinkle in her eyes. At that the girls took off in a gallop towards the woods, leaving the guys in the dust.

"This should be interesting. Who's getting there first? Come on let follow them!" shouted, while taking off. Jake followed behind on Witch.

* * *

Sam galloped ahead of Rose, but Michael closing in on Ace. Ace had to go around a fallen tree that blocked part of the trail, while Michael and Rose flew over it.

"The river's just a head!" Sam shouted over her shoulder. Sam slowed to trot over the bridge. She turned around just as she sees Rose galloped Michael toward the river. Together they took off gracefully and soared over and just as gracefully landed. "Wow that was a great jump!" Sam gushed.

"Thanks."

"So the clearing is just behind these trees." Sam said bring Ace into a smooth canter. Rose brought Michael along side Ace as the trail widen, opening to field like Sam said.

* * *

**QuinnPOV**

"Did you just see that jump?! Man, she's good!" Quinn shouted amazed more than he already was. _This girl is amazing. Wonder why she's doing out here?_

"Come on let's catch up to them!!" yelled Jake breaking me out of my mental thoughts.

They soon saw Sam and Rose almost to Mr. Foster. They galloped up to Sam and Rose as they walked.

"Hey Dad!" Sam yelled. Mr. Foster turned back in his saddle to see his daughter coming up beside him.  
"Hey Sam. Who's you got there?" Sam's dad replied.

"This is Rose she just moved by here!" Sam called.

"Hello Rose. I'm Wyatt Foster." Wyatt greeted her

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Foster." Rose greeted back.

"Now just call me Wyatt, Mr. Foster sound just too old." Wyatt laughed

"Okay"

"Hmm would you be the Rosalie O'Leary, the actress right?"

"Yeah." Rose replied_. Wait a minute I thought she was just an English rider. Then why did Wyatt just say that she was an actress?_ _Hmm that's just going to add to my long list to question to ask her. Ugh! This girl is so hard to figure out! I've got to get some answers to my questions before they drive me crazy not knowing._

"Just making sure, didn't know when you were coming so tomorrow you can start. Do you have your own horse?" Wyatt said bringing me back to reality. _Start? Start what?? Does she have her own _horse? _Um… like hello? Love you Wyatt like a father but look at what she's riding._

"Um no…not now a least my friend she giving me one of her horses, though." Rose replied.

"A western horse." Rose added because everyone but Wyatt had a confused look on their face. "I was thinking I just met you guys today and ride around that's all." Rose said

"Okay, you can ride drag with Quinn if you want. I bet he can fill you in on some info about this place and how it's run." Wyatt said

"Alright" Rose replied _Hmm just me and Rose… Now I can get an answer to my question and maybe get to know her a little bit._


End file.
